With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or the like are now in widespread use. Portable electronic devices including image capture devices are becoming increasingly fashionable. Device for assembling lens module is an important factor in performance of the lens modules to capture images. Therefore, an improvement in the device will help to improve the quality and ease with which the lens module captures images.
Generally, a lens module, as shown in FIG. 4, includes a lens barrel 31, a number of optical elements, such as lenses 32, and at least a spacer 33 for spacing the lenses 32, received in the lens barrel 31. In assembly, firstly, the lenses 32 and the spacer 33 are press fit together to form a lens unit using a cylinder 401 and a push rod 41 as shown in FIG. 5. Then, the lens unit is inserted into the lens barrel 31.
However, in the process of press fitting the lenses 32 and the spacer 33 together in the cylinder 401, the lenses 32 may not be level in the cylinder 401, due to factors such as dimension error or improper manual operation. This results in a failure to accurately position the lenses 32 and the spacer 33 relative to each other.
It is desired to provide a device for assembling a lens assembly which can overcome the above-described deficiency.